


Changes

by GoringWriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha Gwaine (Merlin), Alpha Lancelot (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Omega Verse, POV Lancelot (Merlin), Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When Lancelot wakes up to a delicious smell coming from his mate he enjoys it. Then he growls at another Alpha and he's confused. But Merlin has a couple of ideas about what's happening.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Changes

Lancelot groans as the sun shines into his face waking him up. He rolls over to avoid the annoying light and buries his face into the neck he finds there. The scent that's always alluring now even more so, but not with the familiar scent of heat.

Merlin huffs a soft laugh and pushes himself closer and presses a kiss under his chin.

"Good morning," Merlin murmurs with a dopey smile.

"Morning. You smell so good," Lancelot says nipping at his throat.

"Behave. You have training and I'll get in trouble if you're late," Merlin says pushing him out of bed and Lancelot grumbled but stretches making sure his husband gets a good look at his nude body and watching his eyes blow wide.

"See something you like?"

"An Alpha that needs to get a move on or he'll be late," Merlin says and Lancelot pouts.

"Accompany me?"

"Fine," Merlin says and gets out of bed and Lancelot takes the chance to get an eyeful of his mate with no clothing. Lancelot can't resist and begins to run his hands all over his body to rile him up until slick is just on the edge of leaking out before stepping away to allow Merlin to get ready.

Merlin huffs at him and gets dressed and they head off to the field.

They arrive and Gwaine immediately wraps an arm around him and ruffles his hair and Lancelot's lips pull back over his teeth.

The growl he lets out surprises even him. 

He's never been a possessive Alpha. Always happy to let Merlin talk to other alphas and even allowed Gwaine's flirting.

He's never growled at anyone.

"Lancelot...are you alright?"

"Y... yes. I feel fine. I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry," he says and Merlin is looking at him confused before something seems to light up his eyes.

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

"Gwen, what makes an alpha possessive, randy, and attracted to scent? Aside from heat?"

"Pr...oh! You mean?"

"Yes!"

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She says.

"Want to scare with the rest of us?" Gwaine asks. 

"I'm pregnant!"

"...you're what!" Arthur demands panic on his face. Really you'd think it was Gwen who was pregnant with how terrified he looks.

"We're having a pup?"

"Seems like it."

"We're having a pup," Lancelot says scooping merlin up in his arms. He's over joyed. He's always wanted a pup. And now they will. He's the first of their friends to be having a pup and it's an amazing feeling.


End file.
